Forza Esterna
Forza Esterna '''is a group founded by Hakai Keiji that consists of various people from different origins. Many are noted to be highly powerful individuals and have the reputation of being the largest and strongest independent group in the Supernatural World. Despite having different charateristics and beliefs, the members of the group care for one another as a family and all are very loyal to Hakai. They are the main protagonists of Heir of Destruction. Summary The members of the Forza Esterna are from different races, backgrounds and nearly from every mythological faction with speical traits too. Many of them are hybrids while a few are humans and other species. Originally most were under Cain's care for the past few centuries but eventually Hakai gathered more comrades and officially formed the group to send a message to the other factions that they are an independent group that are not affiliated with anyone. Cain also mentions that there are even a few sub-groups, having been inspired by Hakai's actions though he usually takes care of that and the financial problems Strength According to Azazel, the strength of the group members is rather high. Many times the members have displayed skills on par with Ultimate-Class and Satan-Class combatants such as Devils and Gods. The leader, Hakai, is considered the strongest and eventually became listed as one of the "Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World". Members (Work in Progress) Hakai Keiji: The leader of the Forza Esterna. He is the son of Shiva and the famous Exorcist Akira Keiji as well as being a descendant of the Woman of the Apocalypse and the holder of Trihexax's soul. Hakai is considered the strongest member (second only to Cain) and cares deeply for his comrades as if they were his own family. In return, his comrades also care for him and are even willing to lay down their lives to help him. He is currently a third-year student at Kuoh Academy along with his younger half-sister Megumi Ambrosius Keiji. '''Connor Brachium: The vice-leader of the Forza Esterna and a childhood friend of Hakai. A Human/Dragon Hybrid, he is a descendant of the famous Irish Hero Cú Chulainn and is the son of the strongest Evil Dragon, Crom Crauch. Connor was trained by the god slayer and witch Scathach and also received his ancestor's weapon, Gae Bulg and is considered to be an unorthodox magician since he uses magic for hand-to-hand combat as well as range combat. After hearing what became of Hakai, Connor decided to join his group and thus became the vice leader. Along with the mentioned skills he can also use the powers of a Dragon and change into one too. Solas Ualach Paisean: She is a powerful demon who has been under the care of Cain for sometime. Most of the time she acts emotionless and shows little outward reaction but in truth cares for her comrades and leader. She can manipulate dark energy as well as mimic shadows and can contain a personal void/space on her person to trap others or store objects. Her most notable ability is the power to manipulate the effeciency of nearly anything. It is later revealed that Solas is the original Twenty-Third Demon of the Dark Harbingers and is the daughter of the False Prophet. David Aaron: He is the son of God of the Bible and is also his successor as the ruler of Heaven. That also makes him the younger brother of Michael and Gabriel. He was placed into Cain's care under his father's wish, in order to protect David from enemy forces or worse, his presence might spark another war. David can use the Primordial Light, which surpasses other forms of light and already has a total of twelve wings. He is also a skilled user of Divine Elements. David became close friends with Hakai after meeting him and wishes to reform the Church as he sees its current form as an insult to his father due to many horrors it committed. Since he is the son of God of the Bible, David is the direct rival of Akuryo Makkura. Isamu Yagaeki: A Human-Devil Hybrid, Isamu is the son of the exorcist Masaomi Yagaeki and the High-Class Devil Cleria Belial. Aftere his parents were killed by orders of the Elder Devils and the Church, the latter, mainly Touji Shidou, took Isamu in and tried to raise him. However when he eventually learned of his heritage and what happened to his parents, Isamu ran away and took shelter in Kyoto under the protection of the Shinto Faction. During that time he was trained by the Shinto Deity Takemikazuchi, the Thunder and Sword God and learened how to create various swords with his demonic power, mastered his mother's clan's ability, Weakness, and was given the legendary Divine Sword, Futsu-no-Mitama from Takemikazuchi. Sometime later he met Hakai and during their short time together, the two became steadfast friends. Isamu eventually left Kyoto and joined Hakai's group. He is considered the group's swordmaster. He also has a familiar that is a Raiju given to him by Raijin, the god of lightning. Geist Abaddon: Geist is a Nephalem and is the eldest child of the Fallen Angel Cadre Shemazai and the head of the house of Abaddon, an Extra Demon Clan. As such Geist possesses the light weapon making ability from his father's side and the Abaddon Clan's Hole ability. Though once part of the Grigori, Geist eventually left as he wanted to see more of the world and at an unknown time he joined Hakai's group. He also wields the Holy Sword Yawarakai-Tei and its counterpart, the Demonic Sword Juuchi Yosamu. He currently possesses eight wings including his Devil wings. Anneke Hotep: A female magician who comes from a long line of Egyptian magicians. She joined Forrza Esterna when Cain and Hakai stopped by in Egypt and she became amazed by the immense amount of magical knowledge that Cain possessed and joined their group. She excels at Letter and Elemental Magic as well as transforming into Animals. Despite not being a part of it anymore, the Egyptian pantheon consider her their pride and joy due to her numerous achievements she has done while part of the independent group. Chad "C-Roy" Royce: He is a Human/Grim Reaper hybrid and the son of the Ultimate-Class Grim Reaper Pluto. C-Roy left his service to Hades due to negative views towards the God of the Dead. During his travels in the Human World he met Hakai and the growing Forza Esterna. Taking an interest of a group that was not a part of any faction, C-Roy took the offer of joining them. He possesses all the powers of a Grim Reaper as well as skills as a Necromancer and wields a pair of scythes that he can combine into a single larger one. Jessica La Gale: She is a Dark Elf that originates from the dark elves of the Norse pantheon. She left having grown tired of her people's isolated views and wanted to see more of the world. The result was her of being hunted down by her own kind and would have been killed if she was not saved by Hakai who was passing by during his training. Grateful for his aid and taking an interest in the demigod, Jessica decided to join his group. She is skilled with knives and knows much of Drudic Magic and is the group's archer. Troy Marrow: He is a demigod who is a descendant of the Greek Gods Ares and Hermes. As such he possesses incredible speed, thievery, combat prowess and is a battle maniac. His reasons for joining the group is because he finds it interesting and usually likes to annoy his comrades. Despite that he cares for his teammates and would never think of betraying them. Troy is the fastest member, his speed matching with the Strongest Knight and he is skilled in hand-to-hand combat and uses a deck of magic cards too. Sasuke Kotoro: A descendant of the famous ninja, Sasuke Sarutobi and the heir of the Kotoro ninja clan, Sasuke was born with incredible chakra prowess, a master assassin and even mastered the art of manipulating every part of his body. His clan has been old allies of Cain for many years after he helped them back during the Great War. During a visit by Cain and Hakai, Sasuke watched them from the shadows but to his surprise was discovered by Hakai in an instant. Amazed by the demigod's skills Sasuke decided to join him on his adventures as well as an inner desire of testing his skills against the supernatural. He serves as Forza Esterna's scout and assassin. Lucius Maverick: A powerful esper, capable of telekinetically controlling the vectors around him as well as manipulate electromagnetism. Little is known about his past except out of everyone in the group, he is the most well known amongst the supernatural world, having earned the title Mad Mave. He met Hakai in London and he asked Lucius to join his group. Lucius agreed if Hakai could defeat him. The result of their fight was Lucius defeat at the hands of Hakai. Having developed respect for the demigod, and desiring another match, Lucius joined Forza Esterna. Blake Walker: He is a phoenix and one of the few left in the world. His kind has been hunted for many years due to their incredible immortality, regenerating and healing abilities. However one day they were saved by Cain and since then Blake has been looking for his people's savior, wanting to repay him. He eventually joins the group as a result and is a skilled, though sometimes cocky, fighter. He has a personal dislike towards the Devil Phenex Clan due to their claim of being actual phoenixes. Sindri Brandr: He was originally an exorcist of the Church and considered the equal of the strongest exorcist, Dulio Gesualdo. However after learning of the Holy Sword Project Sindri left the Church, disgusted of how they could do such atrocities. Sometime later he met Hakai and after learning from the demigod's of the groups place in the supernatural world, decided to become a member of Forza Esterna, believing he can do more good with them. Along with having incredible exorcist skills, Sindri is also the wielder of the Holy Sword Fragarach and the Longinus Absolute Demise. Lupus Jaeger: A pure-blood werewolf who is not affected by the usual werewolf weaknesses. He comes from a tribe that was considered the strongest of all werewolf tribes. However one day his tribe was attacked by a large force of exorcists and vampires. Despite the valiant defense they put up, Lupus was the only survivor. Before they were killed, the tribe elders performed a forbidden ritual that allowed them to seal the souls of the tribes members into a cloak made from unique properties and gave it to Lupus who was the son of the tribal chieftan, in hopes that their tribe would not be forgotten. Lupus was still on the run from the exorcists when he was saved by Hakai and Connor, who had discovered the other slaughtered werewolves. Taken by their kindness, Lupus decided to join Forza Esterna in order to prevent such a tragedy from ever happening again. Using his werewolf powers, the cloak which he can manipulate, sound magic and being empowered by the full moon, Lupus is one of the group's strongest fighters. Alec Flynn: A human and wielder of the Longinus-tier Sacred Gear, Pandora's Box, which can transform into any weapon the wielder desires. A skilled trapper and weapon user combatant, Alec's skills are highly useful for the group and has much experience in fighting due to having grown up in the streets of New Jersey when he was younger. Cain took him in just a few days after he activated his Sacred Gear, in order to save Alec from those who would want to misuse his powers. Lance Du Lac: A descendent of the famous knight, Sir Lancelot, Lance has been trained in the art of swordsmanship at a young age by his family. When he was of age he inherited his ancestor's fame sword, the Holy Sword Arondight as well as the Demon Sword, Secace, and finally the sword that belonged to Lancelot's father, Ban, the Holy Sword, Coreiseuse. He also can summon a magical armor that has been in the family for years called Armor of the Black Knight. The armor increases his physical prowess and generates a black aura that makes predicting his next move difficult and hides his presence as well as turn anythting he touches into a weapon. However long use of the armor can drive Lance mad. His family was indebted to Cain for saving them when Sir Lancelot turned on his fellow knights. Lance decided to join Forza Esterna after hearing of the group being unafiliated with any faction as well as seeing it as a chance to fight strong opponents. Alongside Isamu he is the group's swordsman master. Masaru Jackson: A human of Japanese descent, Masaru was an orphan who was experimented on by an unknown human organization who wanted to allow humans to be able to use senjutsu. The experiment was a success but Masaru went mad from his body absorbing so much natural energy and proceeded to slaughter his captors before fleeing into the wild. One day during one of his rage outbursts, he ran into Hakai, the latter having been traveling with his godfather and sister at the time, and after a brief fight, managed to subdue Masaru. After seeing his condition, Hakai asked Cain to develop something to help Masaru control his power. Eventually Cain created a core and attached it to Masaru's body. The core would absorb all the natural energy Masaru would collect, and store it for later use. Wanting to repay them for their kindness, as well with no other place to go, Masaru joined the group. He is now one of their top melee fighters due to using the natural energy to manipulate his body at a cellular level and give him organic weapons as well as an impressive healing factor. Thomas McGee: One of the most unusual members of the group due to one reason: He's completely human. Thomas possesses no unique family background like being from a long line of magician or family ancestor, as well as possessing no skills in magic, holy energy, Senjutsu, wields neither a Holy Sword, Demon Sword, or Sacred Gear and only has a pair of modified semi-automatic pistols. However, through torturous training as a child, Thomas has gained complete control over his body as well as acquired 100% usage of his brain. With that has made Thomas a force to be reckoned with as he is capable of fighting evenly against humans who wield supernatural objects and even against supernatural beings such as Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Yokai and more. Due to this Thomas is considered the Ultimate Human and the Apex of Humanity. His reason for joining Forza Esterna was to show just how strong humans can be. Bianca Vermillion: She is a pure-blooded Vampire and a direct descendant of the famous vampire Dracula. Born to the female dominant Carmilla Faction, Bianca cared deeply for her people as a whole, including Dhampirs, and grew tired to the pointless conflict between the Carmilla Faction and Tepes Faction. It reached the point that she eventually left her faction and ran away from home. She one day met Hakai Keiji and Lupus Jaeger and despite initial hostilities, Bianca befriended them and eventually joined the Forza Esterna, with hopes she can one day unite her people under a single banner. Despite being a pure Vampire, Bianca's strength is that of an Ultimate-Class Devil and she has a high immunity to natural Vampire weaknesses, including being able to walk under the sun. She also has a secret crush on Lupus. Jefferson Marbas: The heir to the extinct Marbas Clan, one of the 72 Pillars, Jefferson inherited his clan's power, Techno, which grants him a high aptitude with technology and capable of creating anything machine related by using their imagination. The clan was nearly wiped out due to the Great War and at the time it was just Jefferson and his parents. However his family was attacked by the Old Satan Faction, who wanted the designs the Marbas Clan created. Jefferson managed to survive the attack as his parents sacrificed their lives, but he lost his arms in the process. After replacing his limbs with mechanical arms, Jefferson left his family mansion, taking everything with him and left the Underworld, not trusting the Old Satan Faction or the current Maous. He eventually met Hakai Keiji, who had a similar experience that Jefferson went through. A bond forged between the two, Jefferson agreed to join Forza Esterna and became their number one mechanical expert. Zackery Owen: Real name is Zaphkiel, he is an angel and was once one of the Ten Seraphs and was tasked with the handling of knowledge of the world. He was thought to have died during the Great War but in truth was ordered by God of the Bible to help Cain raise God's son, David Aaron so he would become a just ruler when the time came for David to ascend. Later on Zaphkiel changed his name to Zackery Owen and became a member of the Forza Esterna. As "God's Knowledge" Zaphkiel is highly intelligent and understands nearly everything there is in the world and is capable of planning detailed strategies on par with Ajuka Beelzebub and Falbium Asmodeus. Being a former Seraph, Zaphkiel possesses ten wings and is highly proficient with light-based weapons and can manipulate gravity too. Ghamroz Torgan: An Orc who left his tribe in search of adventure. One day he met Hakai and challenged the demigod to a spar. The spar lasted for five hours and ended in a tie though Ghamroz believed Hakai was holding back. The two soon became friends and thus Ghamroz became a member of Forza Esterna and acts as a voice of reason to the younger members. He wields a pair of magical gauntlets and armor as well as a hammer and axe, thus making him one of the group's top melee fighters. Trivia Forza Esterna is Latin/Italian for Outside Force/External Force, representing the fact that the group is not affiliated with any mythological faction and act solely of their own accord. Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Organizations